Slayers Beyond
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: During thier unexpecting adventures in Slayers Next, the Slayers find a strange looking girl laying in the woods. But from then on the battle for the survival of their world begins!! R&R PLEASE!! Now FINISHED!!!!
1. In the woods..........

Disclamer(No I do not own the wonderful series(as I had to tell everyone in my   
school when I showed them this story) but I do own the wonderful little heroin  
and the bad guys. But if anyone wants to borrow my characters all you have to   
do is ask. But PLEASE "ASK" k?"  
Later Dayz and Enjoy!  
  
Slayers Beyond--chapter 1  
Chapter 1: In the Forest  
  
It was a cool fall afternoon as the girl walked though the forest trail after   
lunch. She had never been so deep in the forest before and it was getting cold.   
But she didn`t mind. She liked the quiet and calmness of the forest and was   
thankful that she was away from her loud brothers, sisters, and cousins that   
lived in the same house as her. She never got any privacy, especially when it   
came to doing her favorite thing. Reading. So she took this opportunity with   
happy arms. But even so she was getting tired. And since she didn`t want to go   
home she decided to sit by a tree and read her new book. But just as she was   
about to start reading she saw something shining though the trees. She ran over   
to get a closer look. She couldn`t believe what she saw! It was a giant bubble!   
The girl instinctively grabbed hold of her copper arrowhead necklace that her   
great-grandmother gave her before she died. The only times she did that was when   
she was wishing for luck, thinking hard, nervous, or......scared. Which pretty   
much described the way she felt at that moment. Suddenly the bubble started to   
glow and an image slowly started to appear. There were two men, one in a dark   
hooded robe and his face covered and other in a similar outfit but in white.   
They seemed to be having conversation, but not a friendly one. Then before the   
girl knew it the hooded men stared a sword fight! She had never seen real sword   
fight before and she didn`t want to either, but than again she wasn`t so sure if   
this was real or not. The one in white was good, but the dark one was better.   
But there was something wrong with the way they moved like they really weren`t   
human or something. Suddenly they both swung at each other`s head and the blades   
struck through the cloth covering their faces. And as the masks slipped from   
them, the girl officially now thought she was dreaming!   
The man in dark had the most twisted face she had ever seen! His face made her   
sick to her stomach and it frightened her almost beyond belief! The man in   
white`s face was easier to look upon, but not by much. His face was the color   
blue while his hair (at least she thought it was hair) that shown under his hood   
was the color purple. There was another thing that she noticed, he had stones on   
his skin! The stone-man seemed a bit surprised by the twisted-man`s face too.   
That was a mistake. Stone-man was caught off guard as a weird red glow started   
to form in Twisted-man`s hand. Suddenly fire shot out and hit Stone-man! Even   
though the girl couldn`t hear a word they were saying, she could almost hear   
Stone-man`s cry! "Oh no!"she cried, "Wait a minute! Why am I getting so worried, I   
don`t even know if this is real or not!" Stone-man looked hurt but as much as he   
looked mad! The same weird glow that Twisted had started to appear in Stone-man`s   
hand. Only his wasn`t red it was blue! Stone-man started to say something. She   
couldn`t make out any of it except the word Rai Tilt. "What in the heck is a Rai   
Tilt?!" The moment he said those last words the blue light engulfed the   
twisted-faced man into nothingness!   
"Wow!" that was all she could say.   
Almost as if he heard her he turned towards her direction. They were eye to eye.   
The girl felt as if her heart stopped in mid-beat as he stared into her eyes. She   
had never seen eyes so blue before...so clear. She could only think of one thing....  
"Can he see me?"  
Suddenly he turned around as if someone called him and ran away. After he left,   
the bubble started to glow again. It might have been a sudden lack of   
intelligence or a sudden spur of courage and curiosity that made her do   
something that changed her life forever. She touched the bubble.   
  
  
The moment she touched the bubble she felt her feet being lifted off the ground.   
It felt like she being pulled into the bubble by an unknown force. At first it   
wasn`t so bad, until she started to spin. Faster and faster she flew, her mind   
was spinning and so was her stomach. The more sick she felt, the more bumpy the   
ride seemed to get! A million questions swarm through her aching head, Where am   
I? Where am I going? Is this real? Am I dreaming? When is this going to   
stop?!?!?!   
Suddenly she wasn`t flying anymore, she was falling!!   
"Help me please! Somebody help me!!!!"  
Faster and faster until suddenly...........   
BANG!!!   
She could feel the soft dirt benefit her as she laid silently on the ground. She   
didn`t want to get up for the fear of seeing her new surrounds was too for her to   
bear. Also she knew she would thow- up any second. Beside that she wasn`t alone.   
She could hear voices around her.   
"Who is she, Lina?"  
"How should I know, Gourry? I`ve never seen her before. What do you think Zel?"  
The girl felt herself being lifted from the ground. She slowly opened her eyes   
and saw a goofy, yet kind looking blond man staring right back at her.   
"Hi!"he said cheerfully.   
She guessed that was Gourry. She looked around her and saw a red-head girl, a   
girl in white about her age, and the guy from the bubble. Her head started to   
hurt even worse, so she had to close her eyes. She only had one thing to say,   
"Please put me down before I thow-up on you!" 


	2. Inner Power Inner Strength!!

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 2: Inner Power, Inner Strength  
  
Gourry gently put her down and she quickly ran behind a bush. She felt   
everything she ate that day come out of her: the eggs and pancakes she ate for   
breakfast, the pizza and grape pop she ate for lunch, and the Snickers she had   
before going into the forest. When she felt she was done she tried to walk back,   
but her legs felt like jelly. So she ended up falling into Gourry`s arms again.   
"Who are you?"asked the red-head.   
From her voice she could tell that she was Lina.   
"C..C..Copper Anderson,"she managed to squeak out.   
The first thing that popped into Copper`s head was the phrase, "Toto, I don`t think   
we`re in *Illinois* anymore!!"  
"Where am I?"  
"You`re in Kiniteela Forest," the girl in white said.   
Where is that? Copper thought   
"Well, am I still in America at least?"  
This time the stone-man spoke, "What is America?"  
Suddenly she felt as if she didn`t get everything out of her stomach!   
"What are you?"  
Copper looked at the stone-man, *I was about to ask you the same thing!* she thought  
When she didn`t answer he continued talking.   
"I`ve never seen anyone with those kind of clothes before."  
*Well you looked like you just jumped out a Xena episode! *  
"And I`ve never seen anyone with your skin color before."  
It was bad enough that she was stuck in some strange place, a dude that looked   
stranger than she would ever be, had the nerve to be talking about her clothes   
and skin.   
He acts like he`s never seen a Black person before!   
"You`re got real nerve talking about me!"  
She was so angry that she didn`t that she didn`t know whether her headache was   
caused by her sick condition or his dumb remarks.   
"What in the heck is your problem Zelgadiss?!" Lina yelled at the top of her   
lungs. Zelgadiss meekly look at his hands in shame.   
*What made me say that?!*, he thought with self-disgust. *I never like anyone   
talking about my looks, that's why I always wear a mask, and here I am doing the   
same thing!!! *  
"I...I`m sorry, really I am."  
"Well, you should be!"   
"I said I was sorry, Lina,"  
*She knows I hate apologizing!*  
Copper was still mad about what he said and was about to call him ever curse   
word she knew. Suddenly the girl in white spoke, "Please don`t be too hard on Mr.   
Zelgadiss, Miss Lina"   
"Fine, Amelia. Have it your way."  
Copper suddenly realized that she was still in Gourry`s arms. She was about to   
ask him to put her down when he suddenly dropped her and drew his sword. The   
pain she felt as she hit the ground ran up her spine like lightening! But her   
cry of pain was drowned by mighty commands that she had heard before: FireBall!!   
Flare Arrow!! Elmakiea Lance!! Light Come Forth!!   
Beams of light shot out of everyone`s hand and Gourry`s sword blazed in a ray of   
light!   
*What in the heck is going on here?!* Copper thought.   
But her question was answered when she saw who the group`s target was. A herd of   
ugly looking trolls!!!   
  
  
Lina and the others went to worked fast. Each of them destroyed five at a time.   
*I think they`re done this before!* Copper thought as she hid behind a tree. As she   
watched them battle they looked like they were having fun! Unfortunately her   
thoughts were interrupted by a troll who grab her from behind.   
"Let go of me you ugly creep!!"she screamed as she flipped over and kicked it in   
the face!   
*How did I do that?!*  
She didn`t have time figure it out for two more trolls were running towards her!   
Surprisingly she dodged them very easily and without even breaking a sweat!   
*What`s happening to me?!*  
She felt a strong power running though her veins. It almost felt like.. magic!   
The more they attacked her, the more power she felt and the easier it was to   
kick their warty butts!! After she`d destroyed all of the trolls around her, she   
felt pretty proud.   
*Who knew those karate lessons would really pay off?*   
But her pride immediately turned into fear as she saw the Twisted-man walking   
towards her!   
"I thought I killed you! 


	3. This is NOT a dream!

Just a quick warning for you people, I wrote this fic a long *long* time ago so don`t be   
suprised if it sounds a little childish. This *was* my first fic after all. So be kind!!  
And please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 3: This is Not a Dream  
  
My head is hurting like crazy! This bed is a hard as wood! Why don`t I hear my   
mom singing or my brothers, sisters and cousins fighting? Why is it so quiet? OH NO!!!   
Copper quickly shock herself awake. The room she was in wasn`t her room and the   
world she was in wasn`t hers either.   
Oh God! I`m still here! I thought it was a dream, no, a nightmare! But it isn`t.   
"Are you O.K. now, Miss Copper?"  
Amelia had walked into the room with a tray of food. It smelled like eggs and   
toast. Copper could see the honey dripping off the toast and realized how hungry   
she was.   
"You really put out fight with Kalisbar. Not even Lina could have done that!"  
Copper didn't even know what happened after the Twist-man grabbed hold of her neck.   
"What happen? And who is Kalis...Kalas...er.. what ever his name is?!"  
"Kalisbar"Amelia corrected her, "After you fainted Lina Dragon Slaved him. Sorry you got fried too."  
Dragon what?! I don`t even want to know!   
But Copper hadn`t noticed the badges on her right arm. She quickly ripped them off only to find she   
didn`t have a scratch on her!   
"I thought you said I got hurt?"  
"I healed you with a little white magic; now eat your food before it gets   
cold,"she said it so casual, like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
"MAGIC!? You`re kidding right? There is no such thing as magic!"  
  
Then again, what was that bright stuff coming out of their hands...?   
  
Amelia looked at her like she just said the most stupid thing in the world; at least in this world.   
  
I think I got a lot to learn.   
  
  
"When Mr. Zelgadiss saw you fall out of that bubble we knew you might not be from   
this world. But we never would have guessed that you didn`t know what magic was!"  
  
Bubble?!   
  
"What a minute! That Zelgadiss dude is the one that was in the bubble! He was fighting with   
that weird lookin` guy, then I touched the bubble and then...then..."  
It finally dawned on her what happened. It was just like in one her books!   
She.....   
"You went through a dimensional gate"  
Copper and Amelia turned towards the door to find Lina watching them.   
"Exactly,"Copper replied, "It seems way out there, but that`s the only logical explanation I can think of.  
That or a magical being sent for me..hehe..."  
That last comment was meant to be a joke, but they looked like they were taking it seriously.  
Suddenly Amelia asked a strange question, "Miss Copper, I thought you said your last name was Anderson."  
"It is,"Copper replied.   
"Then why did Kalisbar call you Copper Feather?"  
She had forgotten about that, but now it seemed as vivid as ever.   
"What do you think, Miss Lina?"  
"Well.. I`ve heard of it. And if I`m right, Copperfeather is a magical being that   
helps the goddess Rainbow Queen protect the four elements, earth, fire, wind,   
and water."  
"How do you know all this stuff?!"Copper asked.   
Amelia answered for her.   
"Miss Lina knows everything and anything that has to so with magic. Though she really should get a better hobby."  
Lina`s face turned as red as her hair in anger!   
"Shut-up, Amelia!!!"  
"But I can`t be a magically anything! The dude probly just got me mixed up with someone else! And besides, I`ve never   
even seen magic before all this happened!"  
Copper`s response was a shock to Lina.   
Never seen magic? How is that possible?!, Lina thought.   
"Well, I do know a priest at the temple of the Rainbow Queen. He knows even more than me, we could ask him."  
"I guess that`s where I have to go"said Copper.   
"You mean *we*,"corrected Lina, "You did good handling those trolls, so we sort of owe you."  
"Yeah, justice was really with you!" Amelia said happily, "You hurry up and get dressed, we`ll be waiting for you down   
stairs!"  
After they left Copper had no trouble finding her clothes. And she was happy to get out of the weird nightgown she was   
wearing. She saw out of the window that it was really warm so she put her coat around her waist and her gloves in her   
pocket.   
  
No point wearing them if I don`t need them.   
  
She noticed for the first time that she was still holding on to her necklace.   
When she finally let go her hand was all red from holding it so hard. She   
decided to ignore it and just go down stairs. But just as she was going down the   
stairs a man mysteriously appeared in front of her. He had the same weird   
clothes as everyone else, but he had the same hair cut Copper had, bangs in the   
front and down in the back coming to his shoulders.   
  
At least someone has some fashion sense around here, sort of.   
  
Yet there was something wrong with his eyes, they were half open as if he was   
hiding something. Suddenly he laughed and said, "You must be the one they call Copper Anderson, or should I say   
Copperfeather. I am Xellos the Mysterious Priest."  
" The Mysterious --What?--? And how do you know my name?"Copper asked suspiciously.   
For some strange reason she felt that she couldn`t trust him, not one bit! 


	4. Strange World Strange People

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 4: Strange World, Strange People  
  
"I travel with Miss Lina Inverse and her companions"he replied.   
"When why didn`t I see you in the forest?"she asked.   
He looked at her carefully before saying, "Now that...is a secret."  
Copper was about to comment on how stupid that sounded when she suddenly saw   
Lina and the others at a table. She finally realized that this wasn`t a house, it   
was an inn.   
She was about to walk over to them until she saw Xellos looking at her up and down.   
"What are you staring at?!"  
"Oh nothing,"he replied taking his eyes off of her,I just figured out why they   
call you Copper. Your skin resembles the metal very well"   
  
O.K. so it`s true that my skin is brownish, maybe a tad bit lighter than most Black people,  
do to the fact that one of my ancestor was a Native American. But I don`t understand why   
everyone is making such a big deal about it!!!   
  
All of a sudden she heard Lina call her from the table and when she turned back   
around the Priest was gone.   
  
God, this people are weird!!!   
  
"Who were you talking to?"Lina asked as Copper finally got to the table.   
"Oh, just this strange guy. He said his name was Xellos or something like that, and that he  
was traveling with ya`ll. He sorta gives me the creeps to tell the truth"  
"He doesn`t travel with us," Zelgadiss said coldly, "He follows us around."  
"So you don`t like him either?"  
"You don`t the half of it!"Gourry said though big bites of food.   
Zelgadiss slowly turned to the table and drank a slip of what looked like was   
coffee. He really wasn`t in a talkative mode.   
  
And I guess you don't like me either. Copper thought.   
  
  
After that the group resumed concentrating on their food. They had heard enough   
about annoying Xellos and knew that he would "pop up"later on. But Amelia was   
still a little bit curious.   
"Did he say anything else to you?"she asked.   
"No, he just made a stupid remark about my skin, saying it was the color of   
copper. He acts like he`s never seen a person with dark skin before."  
Lina and Gourry were fighting over a chicken leg when Gourry said, I`ve never   
seen one either"then thought for a second and added, "Except for you."  
"Huh???"  
"Me neither"confessed Amelia.   
"You already heard my opinion"said Zelgadiss.   
"What about you?"Copper said turning to Lina, "Have you at least seen someone that   
looks like me?"  
"Sorry but no. I`ve been all over the place and not once have I ever seen human   
with skin any darker than my own. Maybe a tan..but that is about it"  
Copper mouth almost hit the floor. She is the only person in the entire world   
with dark skin! Now she not only felt lost and alone but now she felt different.   
She was almost close to tears when Amelia unexpectedly said, "I think you look cool!   
And besides Mr. Zelgadiss is way more different than you are. And he takes it   
just fine, right Mr. Zelgadiss?"  
Zelgadiss glanced at her angrily and left the table.   
"What did I say?" Amelia asked confused.   
"Come on"he said at the door, "If we are going to help her we might as well get going now."  
"Right!"Lina said.   
She had won the fight for the chicken and had gulped it down happily. She was   
now ready to start an adventure, so were the others. But for Copper it didn`t seem that easy.   
  
What did I get myself into?!   
  
******  
They had been walking for about four hours, which seemed like three days to   
Copper, and they finally stopped to rest. To Copper the forest seemed like   
something from one of her books, but she really wasn`t very interested in that.   
She was too busy thinking about what would happen if she never got home and if there   
*was* actually a way to get home. Before all this she had prayed to God that one   
day she would be by herself, away from her brothers and sister, away from her   
cousin which she thought shouldn`t have been in her home in the first place. But   
now she saw that her wish had come true and missed them all so much, especially   
her mom.   
"What`s the matter, Miss Copper?"Amelia asked.   
"Nothing, I was just thinking about my family. What if I never see them again?"  
"Oh don`t worry!"said Lina, "There`s always hope. So lets eat already!"Lina had just   
cooked some fish she caught and it smelled delicious! Lina couldn`t wait to eat   
it. Neither could the others. But Copper had never eaten fresh-caught fish   
before, she didn`t even like fish.   
"Oh, no thanks, Lina. I think I`ll skip it." Copper said.   
"You won`t be able to eat anything right now anyway."  
Copper turned around to find Xellos sitting close next to her.   
I hate it when you`re right"Lina said as she stared to stand. The rest stood up with her.   
"What are you talking about?"Copper asked.   
But before she could ask anything else Lina screamed, "Fireball!"  
Her target were the same creepy villains that attacked them earlier. Big ugly TROLLS!!   
Copper could see that they were surrounded and that there were more trolls than   
before. But she didn`t see that the trolls were the real ones in danger: they had   
interrupted Lina meal! 


	5. Everyone`s Talent?

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 5:Everyone's Talent?  
  
Copper was ready and was going to attack the trolls but when she was running   
towards them she heard Zelgadiss say, "Shield!!"  
She hit the force field hard and landed on the ground even harder!   
" OUCH!!What`s the big idea!? I thought we`re suppose to fight back!" Copper screamed in   
pain.   
"Lina can handle this," Zelgadiss said calmly.   
All of a sudden Lina started to chant a spell. She was so angry that she knew   
she would cause some serious damage!   
"Darkness beyond darkness, Crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream   
of time is where your power grows, I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that   
stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, let the fools who   
stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DRAGON SLAVE!!"   
  
"So *that`s* a Dragon Slave!"Copper said to herself.   
The impact of the Dragon Slave was the biggest explosion Copper had ever seen!   
It almost broke Zelgadiss`s shield that surrounded the group. When the smoke   
cleared all was left was a satisfied Lina and burnt fish and troll on the   
ground. When Lina saw what she did to the fish she broke into tears!   
"Oh MAN!!!!!!!!!"  
Frankly Copper wasn`t really concerned about the fish, unlike the others who were   
screaming at Lina for creating the untimely cremation of their only food for   
that night while Xellos watched in amusement. What she was concerned about was   
the damage Lina`s Dragon Slave did to the area! All the trees that were once   
there were gone or still burning into ashes.   
  
God, If I ever get home, please don`t let any these people (especially Lina) get   
stuck in my world!!! For the mercy of all the people who might want to use that   
power in the army!!!   
  
"Come on Copper, we`re going to an Inn," Zel said.   
"Hey Zelgadiss, um.. tell me everything you know about Magic! 


	6. The waiting Enemy

Slayers Beyond-  
Chapter 6: The Waiting Enemy  
  
Somewhere near the Astral Plane.....  
*You haven`t done what I have asked, Kalisbar. You were just suppose to kill a simple child. But it doesn`t seem   
as if you can that.*  
"I will not fail you again, Master"  
"Better pray that you don`t. And to make sure of that, I want you to take one of my slaves, he`ll make a very good puppet.* 


	7. The Temple of the Rainbow

Slayers Beyond  
  
Chapter 7: Temple of the Rainbow  
  
"I want to come with you"  
"WHAT?!"  
The group was just about to head out when Naiteal told them his unexpected   
plans.   
"Come on! I got no where else to go."  
"No way pal!"Lina said walking towards the door.   
"You can`t, 


	8. The Mission

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 8: The Mission  
  
Within a few minutes they were flying over a small temple hidden by the trees.   
When they landed they found that it was completely desterted.   
"I don`t see anyone"Amelia said looking around.   
Copper couldn`t see anyone either. But the place`s appearence did catch her eye.   
Every tree hung windchimes and at least one or two crystals that made rainbows   
on the path to the entrance of the temple. And combined with the ringing of the   
chimes it was really an beautiful scene.   
"This place sure is pretty"Copper whisptered.   
"Yes it is, isn`t it?"said a voice behind her.   
She quickly turned around only to find no one there.   
"What?`  
Suddenly she felt something tugging on her pants leg. When she looked down she   
found a small man smiling up at her.   
"Priest Nuble! 


	9. Finding the Truth

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 9: Finding the Truth  
  
The temple was darker than Copper had expected but at least nothing had happened   
when they came in. Yet. The others had no problem dealing the dark. They had   
been in plenty other places ten time darker, creepier, scarier, and more   
dangerous. But that didn`t make them let their guard down. As they entered a dark   
stairway they figured they had a long way to go.   
"Man, Lina how long is this stairway!?"asked Gourry   
"I don`t know. I`ve never gotten this far."  
But then when the group finally reached the end of the stairs, they saw what   
looked like three shrines. One of gold, one of silver,and one of copper.   
The instant Copper saw the shrines she felt something call her in the back of   
her mind.   
*Sister.... Sister... *  
*Can`t you hear us... *  
"Hey guys, did you hear that?"  
"I didn`t hear anything, Copper" said Zel.   
"Me neither" the others said.   
"Do you smell something?" asked Amelia   
The closer she steped twords the shrines, especailly the copper one, the voices   
seemed to get louder and louder.   
*Sister....Sister...*   
"Guys are sure you didn`t here any---"  
But she couldn`t finish her sentence because before her stood a woman with long   
rainbow hair. She quickly turned to call her friends only to find that they   
weren`t behind her any more.   
"Where is everyone!?"  
The woman wasn`t alone. Two girls suddenly stepped from behind her. One with blond   
hair and one with silver.   
"Who are you!? What do you want?!"  
"Sister we`re missed you so! Finally you have come back to us!*  
"Sister? I`m not your sister, believe me! I have enough sisters *and* brothers to start my   
own circus! And I`ve NEVER seen either of you among them. Unless they have gone and had   
plastic surgery , dyed their hair blond and....uh silver, and bought some contacts without  
telling me. If answers 1 though 3 aren`t correct then you ain`t my sisters. And *I`m* not  
yours!"  
"Yes you are. You are our sister. You are Copperfeather.  
Please! You`re the only one who can save us and our world"  
The two girls spoke in unison, unfazed by Copper`s mindless rambling, while the woman  
stood silently.   
But when she did speak, Copper not only heard her but *felt* her.   
She felt her voice not only in her mind but in her heart also.   
"My dear daughter, you were taken away from us long ago. And now that an unknown force   
is trying to break the Balance, we need you.  
"I don`t understand any of this!"  
  
  
"Hey what`s wrong with Copper?" asked Gourry "She`s just standing there staring at   
those weird lookin` shrines"  
"I don`t know Mr Gourry"said Amelia "But I do know that smell is making me sick"  
"What smell?"Lina asked   
But Amelia didn`t answer. She had passed out.   
  
  
"Listen carefully, you must take your weapons and destroy the unknown force.   
Otherwise there no hope for anything......and anyone."  
"Why must I do it? I don`t even know if I can do it!"  
"Because my sister, we are trapped. It has us trapped"said the silver-haired girl.   
"Take your weapons!"  
  
  
"Amelia!!"  
Zelgadiss checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive.   
"Don`t worry" he said in relief "She`s still with us"  
"Don`t worry?! What do you mean don`t worry?!"Lina cried "Zel we have a BIG prob--"  
Suddenly Lina passed out too!  
"God! There`s some thing in the air! Gourry cover your mouth!!"  
But Gourry was already out cold.   
"Copper! We`re got to get them out of here!"Zel cried   
  
  
"I don`t belive this! I don`t believe any of this!!"  
"You must believe!" cried the golden-haired girl "Please my sister! Remember who you are!!"  
"Remember who I am?! What kind of crap is that?! This ain`t the *Lion King*!! I`m stuck  
in some crazy world, got people trying to kill me, and now I got three people I don`t even  
know, who just popped outta nowhere, tellin` me that *they* are my real family?!"  
"It is true! And now as was said, you, my sister, Copperfeather, Goddess of Nature, Protecter  
of the Elements, must take you weapons!!"  
A small wooden box appeared in Copper`s hands.   
"This is my weapon?" she cried out in fustration "What am I supose to do with a box?!"  
"Take your weapon....." Silverfeather commanded   
"Find your power..... " Goldenfeather then commanded  
"Save us..... " The Goddess Rainbow Queen lastly commanded  
  
  
Zelgadiss didn`t know what to do! His friends were all out cold and Copper seemed   
to be in some kind trance.   
  
I have to do something! he thought   
  
But he had to do something quick! He could already feel himself slipping away.   
He moved his hand and felt something hard on the ground. Rocks. Finally he had   
an idea!   
  
  
Copper carefully opened the strange box. Inside was a copper braclet and a strange looking  
copper cylinder. To Copper it was shaped like a pop can.   
"Are you tryin` to tell me that I`m supose to fight with a braclet and a pop can!?!"  
Take your weapon....   
Find your power.....   
Save us.....   
  
  
The first rock hadn`t hit her and Zel`s arms started to feel numb!   
"I can`t give up! "  
  
  
Copper took the *pop can* in her hand and fliped it over to take a better look at   
it. But when she did the sides shot out and it took the form of a staff!!   
"Good lord almighty..." she gasped as she stared at her weapon  
This was actually happening, wasn`t? A duty was calling her. A destiny. And it  
seemed as if she had no way out of it.  
"Take your weapon, find your power, save us" the goddesses repeated once more  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, like something hit her!   
At that moment the woman and girls stared to fade away. And their place she saw   
her friends lying on the ground!   
"Oh my god! Guys!!" 


	10. It Begins.......

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 10: It Begins. . .  
  
Copper, with Zel`s help, had managed to drag Lina, Gourry, and Amelia out of the   
temple before Zel himself could passed out. And after taking a breath of fresh   
air the poison seemed to wear off. But that didn't stop Zel from falling to the   
ground in exhaustment!   
"What happen?"Amelia asked   
"A trap that we couldn't avoid! 


	11. Realizing the Power

Slayers Beyond  
Chapter 11: Realizing the Power  
  
Copper felt the power running though her as she dashed twords Kalisbar and   
seized his spirit body.   
"No! This can not be!!"  
Because she felt him try to slip away she grip hard causing him to slam hard on   
the ground.   
"No mere child can capture me!"  
"You right. But I`m no mere child anymore. Like you said, I am Copperfeather!"  
And with that Copper chanted a spell that she had once heard in a dream and now   
realized it was real.   
"From the Air to the Earth, Death and Birth, Water verse Fire, my power grows   
higher. I`ll listen to the whispers around me, and protect the magic that has   
found me. I`ll take my weapon....."   
"You can not stop me!!"  
Find my power........"   
"Where will be others!!"  
And save my people and my world!!   
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
RAINBOW BLAST!!!!!!"   
All of the power that had been gathering inside her exploded into Kalisbar`s  
fragile spirit body. And for the first time he felt something that he never   
thought he would feel. The fear of Death.   
  
  
"Copper!!!"  
Copper had jumped into Lina`s Dragon Slave like some kind of idiot! Even Gourry   
wouldn`t have done that!!   
"Ah, Miss Copper!" Amelia sobbed, "What was she thinking!!"  
"Just making sure the job was done" A weak Copper answered stepping from the   
flames.   
"Copper you`re not dead!!!"cried the group as they huged her. Even Zel was relieved!  
"Ah..Guys. I know I said this before but.. I really think I`m going to throw   
up!!!!!"  
"So, I guess you`re not "just a kid" after all"said Xelloss appearing before them.   
Lina suddenly let go of Copper and punched him dead in the face!   
"I though you said you are supposed to protect her!"  
"Yeah!"Zel agreed as he grabbed Xelloss by his collar "Where were you when she   
jumped in the fire?!"  
"Where do you think I was?"he wined "How do think she got outta there without   
getting burnt to a crisp?"  
"He's right"Copper said, putting a hand on Zel shoulder "Something *was* protecting me   
from the fire, even if it was Xelloss."  
"And my job isn`t over yet"Xelloss said disappearing into air "The unknown force is   
still out there......"  
"Man! Am I hungery!"Naiteal said as he streched his arms   
"Me too! Lets get some food NOW!!2Lina cried taking to the air.   
"All right!" Amelia cheered grabbing Naiteal and Copper`s arms.   
"Ah, I think I`m going to walk"Naiteal said, "I think I`ve had enough adventure for   
one day!"  
"OK! How about you Copper?"  
"Naw, I think I can do it myself"  
The other looked in disbelief as Copper rose off the ground and smiled.   
"Yahoo! That`s the spirit, Copper! Alright everybody, LET`S GO!!"Lina said as she and  
Zel flew carring a yet again upset Gourry with Amelia not far behind. Copper looked at her   
new crazy group of friends fly off and felt a strange sence of relief. She still didn`t know  
what to think about the Goddesses, the power,the meaning of being Copperfeather in general.  
But if finding out the truth, and getting this *mission* over with meant finding a way   
back home, then that was exactly what she had to do. For now though she guessed she would   
just be plain Copper Anderson.And as she  
flew higher and higher in the air she knewn that some day she would get home and see her  
family again. Some day......   
"Hey Copper hurry up! By the time we get there Lina will have eaten all of the   
food!"  
"OK Amelia!" she called back gently grabbing hold to her necklace and to the hope, that stronge  
powerful hope of returning home.   
"I wonder if I`ll ever gonna get to eat on this world?" 


	12. Epiloge

Slayers Beyond  
Epilogue  
  
Somewhere near the Astral Plane......   
A dark figure sat on an old thrown twisting three gems around his dark   
transparent fingers. One of gold, one of silver, and one that shined with every   
color of the rainbow. He chuckled to himself and thought of how his collection   
will be complete with just one more gem.....a copper one.   
"Master, the plan worked better than I expected" said the hooded stranger,   
"Kalisbar actually thought that he was the one in charge, the fool. He played   
right into my hands, just like everyone else. And soon my Master, you will have   
Copperfeather and then the world!"  
The stranger pulled down his hood to let his long black braid fall down his   
back. He blew a piece of his hair from his bright green eyes as his smile to   
himself.   
The figures mouth turned into an evil grin at the news. And the air around them seemed  
to grow colder as he chuckled...  
"Well done Naiteal"   
  
  
  
to be continued.........  
(in the next fic!)  
  
Later Dayz! 


End file.
